Conditions
Effects that may alter your capabilities and influence your body or mind in specific ways. May come from being hit hard on the head, dazzled by a light or having your mind attacked by a dark spell. Negative Conditions Strong effects that heavily modify and determine how a character can act, creating problems in diferent aspects of life and combat. Blinded Your sight is taken from you. You are unable to see. * Target has Penalty(-4) on Saving Throws and Awareness Checks. * Attack Rolls done by the target have Penalty(-4) and those against target have Bonus(+4). * Saving Throw: Not triggered by Attacks. Charmed Your affection towards the source is magically increased exponentially. * Target can't attack the source or force a Saving Throw that only affects the source. * Diplomacy Checks directed at the target by the source have Bonus(+4). * Saving Throw: Triggered by Attacks. Exhausted Body and mind diminished by magic. * Target must choose to either take a Movement or an Active during their turn. * Target can't take Reactions. * Saving Throw: Not triggered by Attacks. Feared Rationally, irrationally or magically afraid of something. * Attack Rolls done by the target have Penalty(-4). * Target can't willingly get closer to source. * Saving Throw: Triggered by Attacks. Prone While on the ground, having fallen or lain down. * Melee Attack Rolls against the target have Bonus(+4). * Target is Slowed. * Saving Throw: Not triggered by Attacks. Restrained Held in place, preventing movement. * Target's Combat Speed reduced to 0. Target fails Agi Saving Throws. * Attack Rolls against target have Bonus(+4). * Saving Throw: Not triggered by Attacks. Slowed Movement reduced by cold or magic or other sources. * Target's Combat Speed halved. * Target has Penalty(-4) on Agi Saving Throws. * Saving Throw: Not triggered by Attacks. Stunned Dazed but still conscious, unable to act. * Target cant take any Phases whatsoever. * Attacks against the target have Bonus(+4). * Saving Throw: Triggered by Attacks. Taunted Enraged and in need to attack the source. * Target has Penalty(-4) on Attack Rolls not against the source. * Target can't willingly move further away from the source. * Saving Throw: Triggered by Attacks. Weakened Poisoned, affected by malice in your body. * Attack Rolls done by the target have Penalty(-4). * Target is Slowed. * Saving Throw: Not triggered by Attacks. Positive Conditions Helpful boons that improve a characters usefulness in life and in combat. These buffs act as benefits to a character and its game play, and their level of power depends on each source that provides them. Secured Can not be moved by external forces. Hasted Combat Speed increased a number of feet. (10/20/30) Empowered Next Damage Roll deals an extra die. (1d4/1d6/1d8) Encouraged Next Attack Roll rolls an extra die. (1d4/1d6) Protected Next Saving Throw rolls an extra die. (1d4/1d6/1d8) Hardened Gain extra Half Block. (+1/+2/+3) Elusive Gain extra Base Hit against Ranged Weapons. (+1/+2/+3) Evasive Gain extra Base Hit against Melee Weapons. (+1/+2/+3) Insulated Gain extra Base Hit against Magical Attacks. (+1/+2/+3) Minor Conditions Conditions that describe a characters state, without affecting how a character acts. Not imposing direct problems on the characters. * Pristine: At full HP. * Bloodied: Under half HP. * Sneaking: Moving unseen and undetected. * Flanked: Surrounded by 3 or more enemies within 5ft. Fatigue You gain Fatigue Points from straining your body and your mind through stress and hardship. Each Fatigue Point adds up to bring afflictions that may even lead to death. There are many ways of gaining Fatigue Points, including not taking a Long Rest in 24 hrs. Taking a Long Rest reduces 1 Fatigue Point. Points: # All Str and Agi Checks and Saving Throws get a Penalty(-5). # Travel Speed and Combat Speed halved. # Penalty(-5) on all rolls. # Speed reduced to 0. # Death. Category:Mechanics